Flesh N Blood
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Chloe Noelle Singer, daughter of Bobby Singer, best friends with Sam and Dean Winchester and stuck between the two of them makes it hard to pick between them. Her life is bound to get messed up and it is bound to leading her to making a choice of which brother or just a simple friend to the both of them. Part One of Singer's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Flesh N Blood

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Chloe Noelle Singer, daughter of Bobby Singer, best friends with Sam and Dean Winchester and stuck between the two of them makes it hard to pick between them. Her life is bound to get messed up and it is bound to leading her to making a choice of which brother or just a simple friend to the both of them. Part One of Singer's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Chloe Noelle Singer.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the remake of Flesh and Blood. I decided to change things around drastically for this series. It will no longer be Singer's Niece. I decided to change it to his daughter. So it will of course start in the first episode. I kind of thought that it was nicer to have her earlier in this story than the last one.

A little information on Chloe. Chloe has short blonde hair, her right eye is hazel green, and her left eye is blue, pale skinned, has one tattoo, athletic due to all the running that she does, and is around 5'5.

Without further ado Chapter 1 of Flesh N Blood Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

We Got Work to Do

October 31th, 2005

3 PM

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

A young woman was up underneath a 1966 red Ford Mustang fixing it up. She had grease on her face, hands, tank top, and shorts, meaning that she had been working on it fairly hard on this car. "Oh come on sugar… don't be mean to me." She groaned, reaching across the motor and tightening a bolt up. "I need ya to work for me sugar." She dropped the wrench when she heard her phone going off. "Oh damnit. Shit. Balls." She got out from under the hood of the Mustang and wiped her hands on her white tank top before she grabbed her phone. "Chloe. How can I help you?" Answering the phone like she normally did, because it was her main phone.

"Chloe…" A male voice spoke over the line, one that she knew fairly well. It was none other than Dean Winchester, one of the men that she was not supposed to be in contact with anymore. Not since her daddy had chased his daddy off the property with a gun filled with buckshot, followed by a warning to her to never talk to a Winchester again.

"Dean. Balls. What are you doing calling me?" She asked in shock, her eyes widening at hearing him. She hadn't heard from him in awhile, not since he had begun hunting on his own. Her heart pounded in her chest, her father's words ringing loud in her ears.

"Chloe I need some help." He admitted to her sheepishly. He never once asked for help, and usually he didn't go to her for help. He knew better than to ask her, knowing whom her father was.

"Help. Dean Winchester needs my help." She said, scoffing and shaking her head in amusement. "Now that is the first time that I actually have heard that from you Winchester."

"Very funny Chloe. Now are you going to listen to me or continue to make fun of me?" Dean asked stubbornly, huffing a bit in agitation. All he wanted to have her do was help him out.

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Alright. What do you need help with Winchester, that was oh so important that you needed to call me while I was in the middle of fixing my precious sugar?" She asked, leaning against the wooden rack that was in the garage. He was peaking her curiosity and that was something that she wanted to kill. She didn't want to know what Dean wanted.

"Dad went missing." Dean explained to her, he was concerned about his old man. Normally he didn't have to worry about his dad, but this time was different.

"Doesn't he almost always go missing doing shifts at the bar getting drunk, Dean? Are you certain that he isn't doing that?" She asked, arching her eyebrow, this was becoming a bit more odd to her.

Dean groaned, getting frustrated with what she said. "No, Chloe… he went hunting. He called me… Left me a message… there's something wrong. I know there is."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "And what's wrong with you just going with Sam?"

"Sam is in college and I haven't bothered him in two years." He admitted to her. "I was hoping if I were to get you that maybe he would come with."

"Why would you think that he would come?" She questioned, laying her arm around her middle tiredly.

Dean groaned letting out a sigh. She was dense not knowing how the younger Winchester had felt about her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked, exasperated, knowing that she most likely didn't know what he knew, something that his brother had kept well hidden from the young Singer girl for a long time.

"Dean, come off it. Please tell me what the hell this is all about." Chloe said with a groan. "Please just tell me what the hell is going on, why you think that Sam would come on this little trip hunting for your dad."

"Sam has a crush on you Chloe." Dean blurted out. There, he had finally said it, admitting Sam's feelings for her. Sam could get pissed off with him later about it, he really needed her help at that moment.

Chloe's eyes went wide again and she almost dropped her phone. She gasped, gripping her phone tighter so she wouldn't drop it. "What?"

"He has a crush on you. Look, you might not believe me, Chloe… But he has a crush on you, alright." Dean let out a sigh. "So he will probably come if you come with me."

Chloe let out a sigh. "You know my dad won't be none too happy about this." Hell she already knew that would be the case. Her daddy would be yelling at her and she would probably be praying that he wouldn't kick her out of the house. 

"Do you think you can sneak away?" Dean asked, hoping that she could do just that, sneak away from the prying eyes of her old man.

"Who do you think you are talking to Winchester? I am the sneakiest person you know. Of course. When will you be here?" She asked closing her eyes furrowing her brows together hoping that she would be able to at least get a shower to get cleaned up.

"I will be there in about an hour." Dean said, thankful that she was agreeing to do this and not turn him down.

"So I have time to clean up."

"Yeah of course, Chloe."

"I will meet you on the roadside." Chloe told him. "I will gather my things up. I won't tell dad where I'm going. I will just say that something came up. Oh, and there will be no telling Sam about me coming along, alright? Or even mentioning his crush." She warned him, she really didn't want to hurt him in any way, and that included something her daddy did with his buckshot.

"Oh, afraid that he will kick my ass?" Dean said chuckling lightly.

Chloe rolled her eyes laughing shaking her head. "Oh Deanie Beanie, I know Sam will kick your ass."

"Don't call me that." Dean snapped at her, hating the fact that she had called him Deanie Beanie.

"Oh don't be that way Dean." She said with a coy smile.

"Just get ready to go."

"Alright. Alright I will be ready to go. I promise alright. Bye."

"Bye." 

She hung up her phone, shaking her head. "Balls. Sometimes he is so sensitive." She put her phone in her back pocket and looked at her car. "Welp. Sorry sugar, looks like ya ain't getting fixed anytime soon baby girl." She walked over and closed the hood, running her hand over the red painted hood lovingly. "I promise I will get you fixed. Honest, sugar, I will." She turned and began to walked towards inside. Now she knew that she was going to have to get out of the house without her father noticing. It wouldn't be too hard. Her father was pretty used to her coming and going anymore, so it wouldn't be a problem. Not her leaving with a Winchester, ah well… now that would be a different story. He would probably would end up skinning her alive, and then probably shoot Dean.

SPNSPN

4:15 PM

She has snuck out of the house carrying her duffle bags. One with the weapons that she carried and the other filled with her clothes. She wore a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, wearing a black shirt underneath a blue plaid flannel, a pair of blue skinny jeans and boots walking down the road after getting off of the dirt road that lead down to her father's house. Her phone had been tucked away in the coat that was draped over her shoulder, hanging down over her hand as she walked, her hips swaying as she moved down the road.

She knew that Dean would probably be rumbling down that road very soon and see her walking, that was if he remembered what the hell she looked like after all this time. After all, it had been 8 years since he had last seen her, and she had done quite a bit of growing up, so she wasn't sure if Dean knew who she was any more.

She heard the rumbling of a familiar car. She turned her head and saw the lights of the familiar '67 Chevy Impala. Her eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. How the hell did the Impala get here, wasn't that John's?

The car came to a stop as the driver looked at her. "Chloe?" He asked with a deep, rumbling voice, hoping that he had gotten the right person, because if he had gotten the wrong person then he was screwed.

"Hey Deanie Beanie." Chloe said with a small smile, using the nickname that she had liked for a long time.

Dean let out a whistle. "Damn girl… Hop on in." He was surprised to see her like this after all this time. She really did grow to become a beautiful young woman.

Chloe opened the back door putting her things into the back of the Impala. "Since when did you get your father's pride and joy?" She asked as she closed the back door before opening the front door and sliding into the car.

"Before we split up and began hunting in different areas." Dean explained before he started driving down the road.

Chloe nodded her head in understanding.

"What did your dad say?" Dean asked, looking over at her out of the corner of his emerald green eyes, unsure of what she would say at that moment. He wasn't sure of what her old man would have thought about her working with him.

Chloe pushed the black sunglasses up onto the top of her head showing her different colored eyes. She shook her head. "He only knows that I am going on a hunt and someone was picking me up. He doesn't know who. He doesn't need to know who. He doesn't worry. As long as I'm safe, he knows that I'm okay."

"Wow… what happened to your old man?" Dean asked, flabbergasted that he allowed her to hunt everything that went bump in the night without him there.

"He learned to trust me over the years." She explained to Dean, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Now off to get Sam."

"And which college is he at?"

"Stanford."

"Oh… big shot college."

"Yeah." Dean said with a short nod of his head.

"You must be proud of him."

Dean remain silent.

Chloe looked over at him and saw that look in his eyes, and she knew that look. She saw betrayal in his eyes. Dean thought Sam had betrayed him by going to college. She remembered Sam talking about going to college when he was 12 years old, and at 14, so it was bound to happen. It was sure that Sam was just going to leave and go off to college, leaving Dean and John behind to try and have a normal life.

SPNSPN

Sanford, California

4 PM

"Sam!" Jess said coming around the corner dressed in a sexy nurse costume, adjusting the hat on her blonde hair. She was looking for her boyfriend, trying to find out what was taking him so long to get ready to go. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like, fifteen minutes ago." She said, walking into the bedroom towards the bathroom. "Sam! You coming or what?" Her hands well placed on her hips. She gave him a pout, wanting to know if her boyfriend of the past year and a half was coming or not to this party or not.

Sam poked his head around the corner, he wore three shirts, and a pair of jeans. He didn't wear a costume. "Do I have to?" He asked sheepishly with a smile. He really didn't want to go to the party that was going on that night.

"Yes!" Jess said looking at her boyfriend. "It'll be fun."

Sam came into the room putting his hands into his pockets. He really didn't want to go to this party. He didn't like Halloween to begin with.

"And where's your costume?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and looking him over.

Sam laughed, ducking his head a little bit. "You know how I feel about Halloween." He told her. There was only one time that he had dressed up, and that was with Chloe.

SPNSPN

 _A five year old Chloe and a seven year old Sam were dressed up in costumes because Bobby had them for Halloween since John had Dean with him._

" _Okay, do you two want to go trick or treating?" He asked, looking at his young daughter who was dressed as Harley Quinn and Sam who was dressed as Superman._

" _Yes." The two of them said with smiles._

" _Alright let's get going then." Bobby said with a smile._

SPNSPN

Jess raised a glass that had a shot in it.

Luis came up to the table who was dressed as a ghoul.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, alright, it's not that big of a deal." Sam said blushing a little bit.

The three of them clinked their glasses together.

"Yeah, he acts all humble." Jess said looking at her boyfriend with a loving look. "But he scored a one seventy-four."

Luis drank his shot.

Sam drank his as well.

"Is that good?" Luis asked, looking over at Jess with a look of confusion written across his face.

"Scary good." Jess confirmed with a smile, taking her drink.

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis said taking a seat next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam explained to Luis.

"Hey it's gonna go great." Jess told him with a smile.

"It better." Sam said softly.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked looking over at Sam with a curious gaze.

"Ah, they don't know."

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys."

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. What about that Chloe girl, your best friend from Sioux Falls?"

"She's been busy working. I don't know what she is doing. She's probably settled down and doing something else. She doesn't need to be bothered by silly old me." Sam admitted, rubbing the back of his head, thinking about her. He felt bad thinking about her while Jessica was sitting right there with him. After all he had been with Jessica for this long and well... He didn't want to hurt her.

"Silly old you Sam… you had a crush on the girl. At least tell her that you are going to law school. Tell her that you are alright. Doing something with your life." Luis said slapping him on the arm.

Sam looked down at the table. He really didn't want to talk about Chloe. There was a reason why. He wasn't even sure if Chloe was still even alive, not since she was still doing the job of hunting. He knew hunters never lived long. He knew that she wanted to continue on that path, the same path that Dean was on, and he knew that he wanted to remain out of that life, which meant that there was no contact with any type of hunter. That included his best friend. It didn't matter how much he missed her, he even had thought about calling her on occasions, just to hear her voice.

"More shots?" Luis asked.

"No. No." Sam and Jess spoke up at the same time trying to stop Luis from getting more drinks for them.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

Luis went back up to the bar anyway to get more shots.

"No, seriously." Jess said putting her hand on top of Sam's larger one. "I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

Sam smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." Jess smiled and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

SPNSPN

"Come on Chloe, I know you know how to climb." Dean said, pushing her up higher, talking her softly through the steps again. He didn't want her falling back on him.

"Damn it Dean, quit being an asshole and quit staring at my ass, you idjit." Chloe said, pulling herself up before dusting her hands off on her jeans.

Dean pulled himself up as she slunk in through the window, making it look easy. "Damn it how can she expect me not to be heard?" Dean mumbled to himself. She must've forgotten that he was taller and bit more fluffier than she was, and perhaps maybe a little less flexible than she was. That was just not fair. How the hell could she do that to him? He could only hope that he didn't wake Sam up. He opened the window open a little bit more to let himself in.

Dean looked around for Chloe and didn't see her. Now where the heck did she wander off to? He walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Now where was Chloe? Perhaps this was her way of paying him back for him looking at her ass. Well, he did suppose it was his fault because he did have her climb up first. He slowly entered the room.

Sam lunged forward grabbing a hold of Dean's shoulder. Dean knocked Sam's arm away and aimed to strike at Sam, who ducked. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around and shoved him back. Sam kicked and it's blocked, and he got pushed back into the room. Dean elbowed him in the face. Sam kicked at his head. Dean ducked and swung at Sam and he blocked it. Dean knocked Sam to the ground and pinned him. Dean pinned his neck with one hand and the other pinning his wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean said looking down at his brother.

Sam breathed hard looking at his brother.

Chloe came out of her hiding spot.

"Dean?" Sam asked, breathing harshly. What the hell was he doing here?

Dean laughed lightly.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam hissed at his older brother, hoping that he wouldn't wake up his girlfriend, who was still sound asleep in the other room.

"That's cause you're outta practice." Dean said, smiling a huge smile, that was something that he enjoyed knowing that his brother was out of practice.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked switching places and slamming his heel into Dean's back.

"Or not." He said groaning, he would have been just fine if Sam had forgotten and was out of practice for the years that he had been here in college. God did this suck being underneath his younger brother in a lock that he couldn't get out of at the moment.

Chloe shook her head. "Told you that he would kick your ass, idjit."

Sam looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Chloe?" He was shocked at hearing her voice after all of these years.

"Hi Sam." Chloe said with a small smile. It was nice to see him after all this time and had grown up. He was no longer that awkward teenaged boy that was shy around her. She wasn't expecting him to become this handsome, that was for sure and to be this tall. Gosh he did grow up to become taller than his own brother.

Sam tapped Dean twice where he was holding him.

"Get off of me." Dean complained, wanting Sam off of him in a hurry. This was embarrassing to him being beaten by the younger brother in front of the young Singer woman. Hell, she would probably hold it over his head for a while.

Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up off of the ground. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders shaking them once before letting them go in his own way of greeting his little brother.

Chloe scoffed rolling her eyes. She should have known that Dean was going to pull this shit with his little brother. She crossed her arms shaking her head.

"The way that Chloe is scoffing. I know there is something wrong. What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes. He knew that there was something wrong and what ever it was, it couldn't have been good if Chloe was there with Dean. Chloe wasn't supposed to have anything to do with them anymore, that was what her father had told her, and she was going against his word. He couldn't understand why that she was going against his word and going with Dean?

Dean cleared his throat. He knew that it was a bad idea to have Chloe there. She always gave shit away. Always, and one of these days it was going to get him into so much trouble. A lot of trouble indeed. "Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam said exasperated on wondering why the heck his brother couldn't have been normal and used the damn phone to call him like normal people.

"If I had a called, would you have picked up?" Dean questioned, looking at him. He wanted the honest truth from Sam, would he have picked up if he had called?

The light turned on revealing Sam's girlfriend wearing short shorts and her cropped Smurfs shirt. "Sam?" She asked in confusion, looking at the two people that were in their apartment in the wee early hours of the morning. Who the heck were they and why were they here?

The three of them turned their heads looking at Jess.

"Jess." Sam said looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to wake his girlfriend up with this commotion that his brother had been making. He was thankful that Chloe was the quiet one of the two which he had no idea how she knew how to be so silent. "Hey. Dean… Chloe. This is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looked at Jessica appreciating the beautiful girl that was standing before him.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked with a smile.

Sam nodded his head.

"And your best friend Chloe from Sioux Falls?" Jessica asked, looking at the other girl who was fairly pretty in her eyes.

Sam nodded his head again.

Dean grinned and moved closer to Jess. "Oh, I love the Smurfs."

Chloe shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Of course Dean would have to be a pervert.

"You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jess said turning to go and change her clothes.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean moved back over to Sam.

Sam watched his brother with a stoney look. What the hell was his brother thinking, what the hell was he doing here, and bringing Chloe along? He knew that Chloe was supposed to stay away from all Winchesters. That was what her father had told her at the age of 12 and that was when her father had chased after John with a shotgun full of buckshot. And they hadn't been back since. So what had happened since?

"Don't mind him. He is just being a horny bastard and doesn't know when to shut his stupid mouth before it runs away with him half of the time." Chloe said, shaking her head. She hated it when Dean acted like this. He was always a pervert and there was no way to change him.

"Says the one not old enough to drink." Dean said looking at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She gave Jess an apologetic look. "I do apologize about him though."

Jess nodded her head.

"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said grabbing onto Sam's arm. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said pulling out of Dean's hold. He walked over to Jess wrapping an arm around her.

Dean's eyes went wide. Now he wasn't expecting that out of Sam.

Chloe looked down with a sad look. She should have known that something like this would have happened.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam said, looking at his brother with a scolding look.

"Okay." Dean turned around looking at them both. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean ducked his head, knowing that wasn't the truth. He looked back up, knowing that he had to use the other words, hoping that Sam would catch on. He looked over at Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tried again hoping this time Sam would at least come and talk to him.

Sam's expression didn't change, but Chloe could tell that he was thinking about it at least this time instead of down right saying no to the both of them.

Jess looked up at her boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. What was so important about this? Was it something dangerous?

"Jess," He said not looking at his girlfriend, his eyes remaining locked onto Dean. "Excuse us. We have to go outside."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the stairs.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with the two of you." Sam said giving the two hunters a piece of his mind. He didn't want to be dragged back into this life. He wanted a normal life. He really did, all he wanted to do was go to college and have a normal life and be at peace.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean said as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"And getting Chloe wasn't enough?" Sam asked in confusion, wondering why Chloe wasn't enough for this?

"She didn't even tell her dad she was coming. She just told him that she was going hunting and left."

"You did what?" Sam said looking at her with wide eyes. He was already concerned about the 20 year old going out hunting, but she was hunting with Dean, and he was a hunter that was reckless.

"Sam, I can take care of myself. Dad knows I can handle things on my own. I'm 20." Chloe said, as she stuck her hands into her pockets. "Plus with how many years I've been hunting alone. Dad just knows I am safe enough to do it on my own."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam said, remembering the times that his father had gone missing. John had been fine those times. This time would be no different. He didn't know why Dean needed his help this time. Why was this time so much different than those two other times?

Dean stopped in his tracks causing the to younger ones to stop as well. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not." Sam said shaking his head.

Chloe let out a sigh shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said as he went back down the stairs.

Chloe began to walk down the stairs again.

Sam quickly followed after her. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Dean stopped outside of the door that lead outside. "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam complained throwing his hands up in the air.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It could have been a lot worse and she knew it too. "Alright, you two talk this love fest out. I'm going outside." Chloe said, pushing past Dean and going out the door. She couldn't take the tension that was growing between the two of them, she just couldn't. It was too much, and it was growing by the minute.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean said scoffing a little bit.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam said shaking his head as he put his hands in his pocket of his hoodie that he wore.

Dean glanced outside, knowing that his dad was crazy hunting after this thing. Hell, he knew that Chloe thought that John was crazy hunting after it. He remembered talking the night that her father had chased John away with a gun full of buckshot. She had said John was insane for hunting after the demon that had killed his mother. Chloe couldn't understand it, and to this day probably still didn't, and he didn't blame her for it. Hell, Dean himself couldn't understand it, but it was his mom after all.

"But we still haven't found a damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it too."

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, wanting to know what Dean truly thought Mom would have wanted them to do.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open and began to walk up the stairs.

Sam followed him up the stairs. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors. Chloe was raised the same way. We were raised like warriors going into battle."

They crossed the parking lot to the Impala where Chloe was waiting for them.

"So, what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean snapped looking over at Sam. How dare he think that he was going to be able to have an apple pie life. It wasn't going ot be possible.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam said defending himself.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean snapped looking away from Sam.

"I was just going to college." Sam said softly, looking down at the pavement. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go… I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean admitted.

Sam remained silent.

"I can't do this alone."

"You got Chloe." Sam said softly.

Dean looked down. "Yeah, well. I need you."

Sam sigh and looked down at the pavement thinking. He looked up at his brother. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened up the trunk of the Impala, he got into the spare tire compartment. He propped open the arsenal compartment with a shotgun and dug through the clutter.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the mess. "Really Dean?"

"Oh come on Duly." Dean said looking at her. "You know me."

"And you still won't give that nickname up will you? After I tried to shoot you at ten years old for giving me that name."

"Dean, her eyes are unique." Sam said softly as Dean continued to look through the clutter in the trunk.

Chloe looked at Sam with a thankful smile on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing at." Dean grumbled to himself.

Chloe shook her head, sighing a little bit. She should have known that this would have happened. Dean of course would misplace this item that he was looking for right at this moment.

"So when Dad left why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned his brother curiously wondering why the heck Dean didn't go with their father.

Dean smiled at the question. "I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat, not letting on that he also had gotten laid as well when he was down there. He didn't see that as his brother's business nor was it Chloe's business either.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Now that was surprising news, Dean going on a hunt on his own.

Dean looked over at Sam. Why was Sam so surprised? He was old enough. "I'm twenty-six dude." He said as he pulled out some papers out of a folder. "Alright, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed a paper to Sam out of many papers that he held.

Chloe moved over so she could get a better look.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"Centennial High Disappearance, Andrew Carey, Missing September 19th, 2005." Chloe read out loud before looking up.

Sam looked up at his brother. "So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam asked, handing it over to Chloe.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean said, tossing each article down.

"That sounds too much of a common thing. A ghost haunting?" Chloe asked, looking at Dean as she shoved her hands into her back pockets, cocking her hip to the side as she lightly bit her lip.

"Get this all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulled out a bag. "It started happening more and more. So Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

"That gives you more than enough reason to worry. I would worry about Dad if he didn't call me after three days." Chloe said, nodding her head. She knew that John may not have been father of the year, but still he was Sam and Dean's father, and a father was a father no less. He was the only one that they had.

Dean grabbed the handheld tape recorder. "Then I got this voicemail yesterday." He explained before hitting play on it.

" _Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may…. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John said in a static tone._

Dean pressed stop.

Chloe crossed her arms. With all of the cutting out, it was hard to tell what John was trying to tell Dean, but it was probably important, whatever it was.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam pointed out to his brother, like it was just a normal everyday thing, since to them it was just a normal thing.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to come back into this life. He wasn't about to allow Dean to pull him back into the dangerous life of hunting of ghosts and all things demon and banshee and evil.

"Alright. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean explained before he pressed play again for them.

" _I can never go home." A female voice rang out softly over the recorder._

Dean pressed stop.

"Never go home." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets. Now that was something new.

Dean dropped the recorder into the trunk, put the shotgun back, stood up straight and slammed the trunk, then leaned back against it. "You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away, letting out a soft sigh before looking back at his brother, knowing that Dean was very much stating the truth. He knew that he was probably going to regret this later. "Alright I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded his head.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He said, turning to go back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked in confusion.

Chloe closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to be a bad thing, knowing Dean was going to stick his foot in his mouth.

Sam looked at his brother. He bit his bottom lip. Well it was time to state the truth, now or never. It was time for Dean to know, and the same for Chloe as well. "I have this… I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Job interviews never did well for hunters, not when they were going to get back into the game of hunting things.

Chloe scoffed. "I don't think it is a job interview Dean." She said, giving him a look.

Sam looked at Chloe and nodded his head. "She's right, Dean." Sam said looking at his brother. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future one a plate."

"Law school?" Dean looked at his brother with a smirk.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam questioned, looking at his brother.

Dean didn't say a single word to his brother.

Chloe nodded her head. "Just go Sam. We will be waiting for you."

Sam nodded his head and went back inside to pack his bag so he could get ready to go.

Chloe smacked Dean hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Chloe?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"For being the dumb idjit that you are Winchester. Your brother has a life here, Deanie Beanie. He's not going to give that up, I hope you know that." Chloe explained, shaking her head. "He's not going to give that up to keep hunting with you and your dad after some crazy demon that destroyed everything 22 years ago. Believe me it ain't worth it."

"Chloe, you act like you know something."

Chloe turned on her heels and walked towards the Impala. She looked over her shoulder. She knew something, but she wasn't going to tell him. "You ain't ready for it, idjit." She whispered as she got into the backseat of the Impala.

SPNSPN

Sam was busy packing packing his duffel bag. He pulled out his large hook-shaped knife and slid it inside of his duffel bag.

Jess came into the room. "Wait…" She said, looking in shock at her boyfriend. "You're taking off?"

Sam looked at his girlfriend. Of course she would be confused of why he was going. This was his dad, after all.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" She asked softly, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam said as he went over to the dresser, turning on the lamp that was on top of it.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." She said, sitting on the bed. She couldn't help but wondering what this was really all about.

Sam rummaged through the drawers, trying to get the right clothes that he was going to need. He grabbed a few shirts, putting them into his duffel. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I'm just going to bring him back." Sam lied. He really didn't want to explain anything to Jess about the life of being a hunter. He didn't want to tell her about that. It would be too dangerous for her to know that side of the life, way too dangerous.

"What about the interview?" Jess asked, concerned about his interview. She was afraid of him not making it back in time for that.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days." Sam said as he moved around the bed.

Jess got off of the bed, following him. She wanted to know why he was doing this. She had hardly heard him talk about his best friend, let alone his brother Dean, or his father. So why was this so important that he go with them? This was bothering her and she had a feeling that he was hiding something from her. "Sam, I mean, please."

Sam stopped and turned.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" She asked, concerned, looking him over and trying to see if he was okay.

Sam laughed a little bit. "I'm fine."

"It's just… you won't even talk about your family… let alone your best friend Chloe. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." Jess said, trying to explain everything to him.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." He said before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing his bag.

"At least tell me where you are going." Jess called after him.

SPNSPN

"You know, you are going to have to talk to her sometime." Dean said, looking over at Sam who was busy looking out the window.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Huh?" Sam asked in confusion, wondering what Dean was going on about this time.

"You are going to have to talk sometime, Sammy." Dean said, repeating himself. He knew that Sam hadn't said much to Chloe, and he knew it was bothering her since Sam had gotten into the car. But since she had fallen asleep a while ago, Dean was able to talk about it right now without having Chloe hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe and you. You two have hardly said a word to one another." Dean said, voicing is irritation. He was worried that their friendship might have been broken up, and that was the last thing that he wanted between the two of them. He didn't want the two of them to be broken up.

"Dean… there is nothing for me and her to talk about. I haven't seen her since her dad threatened our dad with buckshot, you remember that day. She was twelve and I was fourteen."

"Sam, your crush for her couldn't have gone away that quickly." Dean snapped at his brother.

"Dean." Sam snapped, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes. "It was a teenage crush, nothing more than that." Sam said, denying the fact that he buried those feelings down deep deep down inside of himself, hoping that they weren't ever going to show up again. "Besides, I have Jess now. And Chloe doesn't feel that way about me, and you know that Dean."

"You have no idea how Chloe feels about you, Sammy. I talked to her and she almost smacked me. I really thought that she was going to try and shoot me."

Sam shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if she is going to be like her dad."

"Well, she is a Singer."

"She is going to be like her dad then." Sam let out a soft sigh. He looked in the back seat and saw her peacefully sleeping. "How long had she been hunting on her own?" Sam asked softly, wondering why she would continue hunting on her own.

"According to how she's been talking… maybe two years now… but I think she's been on some hunts with others." Dean explained to Sam.

Sam saw that she shivered in her sleep. Sam removed the coat he wore and put it over her sleeping form.

"Bullshit." Dean called.

"What?" Sam said looking at his older brother.

"I call bullshit." Dean said, smirking and looking at his brother with a mischievous look.

"Why?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing together.

"You still care about her, Sam, more than you want to admit. You are just lying to me and lying to yourself." Dean said, rolling his eyes as he drove down the road. He couldn't believe that Sam was denying the fact that he was still in love with Chloe.

"Shut up." Sam groaned, rubbing his face. He really didn't want to have this chat with his brother. It was bad enough that Dean had brought up the crush he had then, and still had on Chloe. But it was bad enough that Dean was still talking about it. He didn't want to talk about it. Not when he had Jess. He was in love with Jess and he was going to marry Jess. Hell, he had even started look at rings, and Chloe was long gone out of his mind while he was looking at them.

SPNSPN

November 1, 2005

Dean had stopped to get gas and some food, and Chloe had gone inside as well.

Sam was busy looking through the tapes that Dean had in the car. He shook his head. Dean really needed to update his collection and taste in music. He could not understand why Dean was still so into tapes.

Dean came out with junk food in his hands. "Hey."

Sam leaned over the box of tapes, looking at him.

"You want breakfast?"

Sam looked at what Dean had in his hands and scrunched his nose, seeing the junk food in his hands. That was not breakfast, that was a heart attack waiting to happen. "No, thanks." He said, shaking his head.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam questioned his brother. "You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean said as he put the nozzle back on the pump.

Chloe came back to the car carrying something that was more like food. "Sam do you want breakfast? I saw what the idjit thought he could pass as breakfast and that's more of a heart attack than breakfast." She offered, holding up a breakfast burrito in her hands that looked a lot more inviting than the junk food chips and pop that Dean had gotten. "Coffee too?"

"That sounds wonderful." Sam said softly.

"Good." She said, handing the coffee and burrito over to him. "Because those were for you anyways." She got into the back with the food that she had gotten for herself.

Dean rolled his eyes. "And how'd you pay for yours?"

"Cash." Chloe said looking up at the front seat.

"And how did you get the cash?"

"Wouldn't you like the know?" She said, smirking. "Someone thought they could beat me in poker." She laughed loudly before taking a sip of her coffee, settling down in her seat.

"Knew he would teach you that trick." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Let me guess, you and John still doing credit card scams?" Chloe asked with a knowing look, knowing that it wouldn't be possible for him to have cash on him at that moment unless he had hustled someone, which she knew wasn't possible because he didn't look roughed up.

"Hey, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean explained, trying to cover his ass.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned, looking his brother and getting into the car, closing the door. "And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean said, getting in as he put his chips and soda down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." He closed the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said, looking down at the box of at least a half dozen or more cassettes.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean took the one labeled Metallica from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules Sammy." He popped the tape in. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He dropped the cassette box back into the box and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam complained to Dean. "It's Sam okay."

"Sorry. I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean said pulling out of the gas station.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that Dean was being an asshole towards his brother. She supposed that it was going to be back to the brothers being at each other's throat again. And if it was going to go back to that… Well then she supposed that things were going to be normal, and it was one of the things that she missed.

SPNSPN

They drove past a sign that said Jericho 7 miles away.

Chloe sat up and looked out the window, her knee bounced up and down in nerves.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your knee is going about a mile a minute. Is something bothering you?" Dean questioned, his brows going up in concern.

"Something about this case. It just doesn't feel right." She said, biting her lower lip. Something really felt off. She just couldn't tell what it was, but there was something wrong. "That message that your dad left… it just doesn't feel right. That's all."

"We will find him." Dean said firmly, looking at her.

"I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing. It's just a feeling Dean." She said softly. "I didn't mean like it was a bad thing." She repeated as she shook her head.

"Thank you." Sam hung up his cell phone. "Alright. So, there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue." Sam rubbed his face. "So that's something, I guess."

Dean glanced over at Sam and then back to the road. He looked at the bridge ahead and saw the two police cars and several officers.

"Hello, hello, hello. What do we have here." Chloe asked in surprise, leaning forward. Now that was something that was off indeed .

Sam adverted his eyes due to how close Chloe's chest was to his line of vision. He didn't need to be districted by her ample chest, because she was gorgeous as she always had been and always would be.

"Check it out." Dean said.

Sam leaned forward to get a closer look at what Chloe and Dean were looking at.

Dean pulled over.

The three of them looked over the scene that was before them.

Dean killed the engine to the Impala. He reached over and got into the glove compartment, then pulled out a box. "Chloe you got yours?"

"Ahead of you there." Chloe said, getting into her duffel bag, digging into it and getting her box out. She then began to go through the box.

Dean began to go through the box that had so many ID cards. He grabbed one and grinned at Sam. "Let's go."

Sam gave him a gobsmacked look as Chloe did the same, grabbing one of her ID's as well.

"Come on Sam." She said, getting out of the car behind Dean.

Sam slowly got out of the car. He didn't know what they were thinking. They were pretending to be agents. This was not a good thing. What if they got caught?

They walked over to the bridge. Dean was, of course, walking further ahead.

"You know this is illegal, right?" Sam said softly to Chloe.

Chloe looked up as Sam as they walked towards the bridge. She stuck her hand in her pocket as they got closer. "I know Sam, but this is the only thing that we can do. We have to find your dad. Your daddy wouldn't be calling Dean if there wasn't something big going on."

Dean walked up like he owned the crime scene. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

Jaffee looked up when Dean had started talking to him. He straightened up, looking at him. "And who are you?"

Dean flashed his badge. "Federal marshals and with a trainee learning hands on for today." He said pointing at Chloe, knowing that she was passing for a student.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffee asked, looking over at Sam and Dean with a curious gaze.

Dean laughed at what Jaffee said. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean said walking over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe explained to them, thinking that really didn't matter.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked looking at Jaffe.

Jaffe nodded his head. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Jaffe explained, it wasn't hard to know everyone in such a small town like Jericho. There weren't that many people in town. All small towns were all the same. Everyone knew everyone, never any different than that.

Dean circled the car, looking around. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell." Jaffe told them, admitting that there was nothing else that was connecting them.

Chloe moved over and looked at the car. She looked it over as well to see if there was anything messed with.

Sam came over as well. "So what's the theory?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe suggested,trying to name off things.

"Well, this is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said.

Sam stomped on Dean's foot while Chloe's elbow went into Dean's ribs.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said in an honest tone.

"Good luck with the case." Chloe said before walking away quickly.

Sam and Dean quickly followed.

"Gentlemen." Sam said nodding his head.

Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam complained, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot? And why did you elbow me?"

"Idjit." Chloe grumbled out.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looked at Sam and moved in front of the both of them to make them stop walking. "Come on." He said, looking at the two of them. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

"And not get caught Dean." Chloe reminded,giving him a look. "I've stayed out of jail this long. I'm not about to be put in jail now." She shook her head, crossing her arms and biting her bottom lip.

Sam cleared his throat, looking over his brother's shoulder.

Dean turned, seeing Sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you three?" He asked, looking at them.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean said with a nod of his head. They slowly walked past them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

The three of them got into the Impala.

The Sheriff watched them go.

Chloe held her breath as they left. "You know that was a mistake. You shouldn't have said a damn thing when we left Dean. No Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. You know they are going to point out X-Files, right away."

"How will you know that?" Dean asked looking back at her.

"Some people aren't stupid Dean." Chloe said letting out a soft sigh. "We can only hope they didn't catch it." She said, ruffling her blond hair up.

SPNSPN

A young woman was tacking up posters with Troy's face on them.

The three hunters saw her.

Dean had a smirk on his face. "I'll bet you that's her."

Chloe scoffed a bit. "Of course you'll bet that's her, she's tacking up posters of the missing person Dean."

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

The three of them walked up to her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah." Amy said with a small nod of her head, not saying much of anything else.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncle. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. And this is his Aunt Chloe."

"He never mentioned you to me." She said, walking away from them.

The three of them walked with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean explained why they weren't around much to begin with. It was something plausible.

Chloe nodded her head.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam explained to Amy. He wanted to know what happened to this kid, perhaps they would be able to solve this case and perhaps find their father quickly.

Rachel walked up to Amy and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah." She said softly, nodding her head.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked, looking at the two of them.

The two girls looked at Sam and nodded their heads. They would be willing to talk to them.

SPNSPN

The five of them went to the diner. The hunters sat on one side, while Rachel and Amy sat on the other side of the table. Chloe sat in between the brothers.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me back, and… he never did." Amy explained to them, looking down at the table sadly. It hurt to talk about him, knowing that he might be missing forever.

"He didn't say anything, strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, looking at the two of them.

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember." Amy admitted, trying to think of what had happened.

Sam noticed that Amy was wearing a pentagram in a circle. "I like your necklace."

Amy looked down at it. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents…" She chuckled shaking her head at the the thought, "with all that devil stuff."

Sam looked down, laughing lightly, then looked back up at her.

Dean looked over at Sam.

Chloe shook her head lightly. "I know what you know Sam."

"What the hell you guys?" Dean complained, looking at the two of them. He wanted to know what the two of them knew.

"It means the opposite." Sam said with a smile.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement with what Sam was saying.

"A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Chloe hit his arm. "Quit being an ass."

Dean groaned, he knew that Chloe would be upset with him for picking on Sam. He moved his arm and leaned forward looking at the two women. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

Dean looked at them. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk. " Rachel explained to the three hunters, hoping that this information would be good for them and not be seen as crazy by them.

"What do they talk about?" The the hunters asked, looking at Rachel and wondering what information she could give to shed some light on this case that they are on. After all, anything would work for them at that moment.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel said as she started explaining the legend to them.

Dean looked over to Sam and Chloe who were nodding their heads, listening attentively to what Rachel was telling them.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there."

Sam and Chloe looked at one another before Sam turned his attention to Rachel and nodded his head, his way of telling her to continue on with the story.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

The three of them looked at one another. This case didn't sound right to Chloe, not at all. It was beginning to bother her that John wasn't there finishing it on his own. So where exactly was he? He wouldn't just leave a case unsolved.

SPNSPN

Dean sat in front of a computer with Sam and Chloe next to him as he was trying out the research. He had the _Jericho Herald_ up on the computer. He had typed into the computer _Female Murder Hitchhiking_ and had clicked go. He got no results, of course, hunting for that topic.

Chloe groaned. "Balls! Of course it couldn't be that easy." She said, rubbing her face in frustration. "Try something else."

Dean groaned at how snappy Chloe was being. "Alight alright. I'm going to try." He said as he began to type in something else. _Female Murder Centennial Highway_ he had in the search bar next, hoping to get some results. However, he got the same result. Nothing.

"Let me try." Sam said, trying to reach over to the computer.

Dean smacked his hand away. "I got it." He growled, he didn't want Sam to take over, not right at this moment. He wanted to know if he was onto something or not.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Dean's antics. Gosh he was he was being something else this time around.

Sam shoved Dean out of the chair and slid right into it to take right over.

"Dude!" He hit Sam on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"Hey." Chloe said, getting agitated. "Quit it, we're going to get thrown out. Stop being an idiot, Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed nodding his head.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam said, as he typed in the search bar. _Suicide on Centennial_ popped up onto the computer. It was an article dated April 25, 1981.

Chloe leaned over Sam's shoulder, causing him to stiffen. "A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leith off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes. She reported their complex….." Chloe shook her head.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her in confusion.

"It's just what the husband says. I mean yeah, it sounds like a widower, but he would be grieving the loss of his children too, which it doesn't seem like the case."

The three of them looked at the picture of Constance. They then looked at the husband, who was standing at the bridge where they had been at earlier.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked looking at them.

" Sylvania Bridge." Chloe said, looking closely at the photo. "Looks like we have some work to do, boys."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked along the bridge until they stopped, leaning over the rail.

Dean whistled. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

Chloe crossed her arms, looking down. This had to be the right spot.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

"Well, he was chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets. It was true they were chasing after the same story, so why wouldn't their father come here? Dean continued to walk down the road.

Sam followed him. "Okay, so now what?" He asked, putting his hands in his back pockets.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Chloe looked at Dean and shook her head. "Take a while? Dean…"

Sam stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe that Dean had said that. Take a while? "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday…"

Dean turned around and faced him. "Monday. Right. The interview." He said, snapping his fingers like he forgot.

Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked,looking at his brother.

Chloe turned away, sticking her hands in her pockets and trying to keep her attention from the two of them. She didn't need to be drug into an argument between the two of them. When things happened between the two of them, it always ended up in fist fights. That was when they were younger and she had always gotten caught in the middle, and she somehow always ended up getting some sort of bruises.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Why not?" He questioned, looking at his brother. Why did it seem so far fetched to Dean, marriage and perhaps a family?

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"Dean!" Chloe said, turning sharply towards Dean. Chloe had been involved with one guy and she hadn't told him about who she was, but he had died because she hadn't told him, and she had sworn not to have that happen again. She wasn't about to have Sam go through the same thing. He was out of the life, and she hadn't been when her boyfriend had been killed, so it was two different stories. She walked further ahead of them to keep away from them. he knew that they would start fighting soon.

Sam moved closer to Dean. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean said, turning on his heels and walking away from his little brother. He really needed Sam to fess up that he was a hunter. That was what he wanted to hear from Sam, fully and wholeheartedly.

Sam followed hot on his heels. "And who's that?" He questioned, demanding to know who his brother thought he was.

"You're one of us." Dean stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam moved quickly to get in front of him, stopping Dean in his tracks. "No." He said firmly, shaking his head at what Dean had said. "I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibly to…"

"To Dad?" Sam snapped, cutting Dean off. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like."

Chloe stopped in her tracks when Sam said he had a picture of his mom. She bit her lip and tried not to cry. She had no pictures of her mom. At least Sam was lucky enough that he had a photo of his mom.

"And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by his collar and shoved him against the railing.

"Dean!" Chloe yelled at Dean, shocked that he was doing this to his younger brother.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean growled,releasing Sam and turning on his his heel, walking away from him. He saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. "Guys…"

Chloe and Sam came over and stood next to Dean.

Constance looked over at them. She stepped over and fell.

The three of them ran over to the railing and looked.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked, looking around in confusion.

"I don't know." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Balls! Seriously are you guys idjits or something?" Chloe snapped at then, narrowing her dual colored eyes at them. "She's dead. She's gonna disappear. She's not going to stick around." She shook her head.

The Impala started up and the headlights turned on.

The three of them slowly turned around.

"What that…." Dean's eyes went wide. He didn't like the idea that his precious car turning on them.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

Dean pulled out his keys, jingling them.

"Balls." Chloe said under her breath. "That's just fantastic."

The car jerked into motion.

The three of them ran down the road, trying to get away from the possessed car.

"Dean? Go! Go!" Sam yelled, shoving his brother.

"Come on!" Chloe shouted, jumping over the rail. "We can't outrun it, jump! Come on!"

Sam and Dean jumped over the rail.

The Impala came to a halt.

Sam had caught himself on the bridge. He pulled himself up onto the bridge. He looked around for Dean.

"Shit… Dean!" Chloe yelled for the elder brother. She was afraid for the older brother, what if he had gotten killed?

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled for his brother as he grew more and more concerned.

Dean crawled out of the water and was covered in mud. He was panting in agitation, he hated being dirty. "What?!" He yelled, smearing the mud on his face.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam called down, concerned and hoping that Dean was okay.

Dean held up his hand with an a-ok sign. "I'm super." He said, groaning, confirming that he was fine.

Sam and Chloe laughed lightly. The two of them leaned against the railing of the bridge. At least he was alright. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment, him alive and well.

SNSNSN

Dean shut the hood of his car and leaned against it. He couldn't figure it out, what the hell happened?

"Your car alright?" Sam asked, coming up to Dean, hoping that his car was okay.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled out, hating the fact that she messed with his car.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here genius?" Sam asked, settling down next to him on the hood.

Dean flicked his hands around in frustration, flicking the mud from his hands.

Sam sniffed, then looked at Dean. "You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down at the ground like he was a kid being scolded by his mother.

Chloe shook her head. "Dean, don't provoke the dead. That's gonna piss her off even more." She shook her head. "Deanie Beanie you are an idjit." She said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Dean winced as Chloe gave him what for. He knew that she was right about what she was saying. He was most likely agitating the spirit and that was something that you didn't do.

SNSNSN

November 2, 2005

Dean put a card down onto the guest ledger that had the name of Hector Aframian. "One room please."

The clerk looked up at them picking up the card looking at it. He saw Sam, Chloe, and the very filthy Dean standing there. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked, looking at them and wondering if they were actually there for a reunion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking at the clerk in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. They weren't there for a reunion, but it had to mean something, something important.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looked back at the two young hunters. Now that was something that they could go on. That meant that John was still there, and hopefully he would be able to tell them something. Anything that would be able to give them some sort of clue that would tell them why that they were sent on this quest of a hunt, and why Dean had gotten such a cryptic message from him.

SNSNSN

The door swung open to John's room. Sam had picked the lock to the room. He hid his picks and stood up, slipping into the room.

Chloe slipped into the room, trying not to bump into Sam.

Dean looked around, making sure that no one was watching them.

Chloe reached outside of the door, grabbing onto Dean's leather coat that used to been John's, pulling him inside quickly.

Sam closed the door quickly after them.

"Damnit Deanie Beanie, were you trying to get us caught? Seriously!"

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I was being watch out. You know that Duly."

Chloe rolled her eyes, scoffing a bit.

They looked around the room and every single table had papers scattered upon them, and the walls had papers and maps and newspaper clippings pinned up on them. Books were on the desk and assorted junk was scattered on the floor.

"Whoa." Sam said softly, bewildered at the sight before them.

Dean turned on the light and picked up the half-eaten burger that was on the table.

"Dean, I don't think John has been here for a couple of days." Chloe said, shaking her head. There was no way that John would leave a room like this. Never in the middle of a hunt.

Sam fingered the salt that was on the floor and looked up at them. "Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the papers that were covering the wall. He was trying to figure out what his dad was trying to do.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked, looking at what Dean was looking at.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean told his brother, still looking at the walls.

Sam nodded his head. He walked over to the wall, looking at it.

Chloe shook her head and let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam looked at the other wall, seeing the _Bell Witch_ , "MORTIS DANSE", _Devil's + Demons_ , _Sirens_ , _Witches_ , _the possessed._

Chloe thought about it. "Maybe the men could been cheaters? Don't quote me, but that would make a Woman in White… But I'm not sure if that is what we are dealing with."

Sam turned on the light. He saw the woman in white and Constance's suicide article that was in the paper. "Dad figured it out. Chloe, you're right." Sam said, looking over at her.

Chloe hummed at what Sam had said.

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. Chloe's right, she's a woman in white." Sam said, nodding his head towards Chloe's direction, who was busy looking at the photos with pursed lips that were now very thin lines, her agitation was written clear as day across her face.

Dean looked at the photos of the victims. "You sly dogs." He said, as a wolfish smile came across his lips. e looked at Sam, saw the look from Chloe, and the smile disappeared from his face. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off. He cleared his throat. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"Clearly with what happened with the car this morning, that didn't happen." Chloe said, crossing her arms, shaking her head at the thought of it. She didn't like the fact that they had almost been killed by the Impala.

"She might have another weakness." Sam said as he looked at the article on the wall and tried to remember what the EVP had said.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean said rolling his eyes. He wanted to make sure that this hunt was finished right. He walked over to his brother. "He's dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask the husband." Sam said, looking at the photo of Joseph Welch and tapping it.

"If he is still alive, that is." Chloe said shaking her head. "That is quite a bit of time, Sam."

Sam nodded his head, he knew that was true. He went over and looked at something else.

Dean looked below the article at a picture of a woman in a white dress. "Alright. Why don't you and Chloe, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said before he began to walk away.

Chloe nodded her head.

Sam turned and looked at his brother, he kind of felt guilty for what he had said back on the bridge about their mother and their father, he had no right to say that. Not even to Dean. because Dean had to deal with their dad after he had left. "Hey, Dean."

Dean stopped and turned around, looking back at him and wondering what he wanted.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held his hand up, not wanting Sam to make it any more sappy than it already was. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed, nodding his head. "Alright Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again as Dean walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up from the mud and grime that covered him when he jumped into the river.

Chloe shook her head as she began looking through the phone book.

Sam looked over at Chloe and felt his heart tighten in his chest. Yeah, Dean may have known about his crush, but Sam knew that Dean liked Chloe as well, but wouldn't do anything about it.

"I can feel those kaleidoscope eyes watching me Sam." Chloe said, looking over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong?" She crossed her arms, fully turning towards him and looking into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, looking curiously at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why what?"

"Why hunt with Dean?"

She bit her lip. "Sounded like trouble." She rubbed her arm. "Plus John doesn't disappear like that, you know that, your father never disappears during a hunt. Not like this, with no word of where he is going."

Sam nodded his head, knowing that was true. It was not like his father, but he was still surprised that Dean was able to get Chloe to hunt with him. He looked over and saw the picture of him with his brother and dad hung up with a rosary. A sad smile came to his lips as he remembered that picture. Chloe's father had taken it before the incident that had split them up forever. "Your dad will be a little upset with you, won't he?"

Chloe scoffed a little bit. "A little? A little is a long shot Sam." She laughed lightly shaking her head. "He is going to be a little more upset than that. He is going to be livid."

Sam nodded his head. He knew that her father was probably going to be very upset.

"Looks like we got some work to do."

SNSNSN

Sam was busy pacing as he held his phone, listening to the voicemail that his girlfriend left him. He sat down on the bed and Chloe sat there, working on some of the work that John had laying around.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair and pursed her lips into a thin line as she looked through some more of the paperwork, hoping that John had left something that would lead to where Joseph was at, anything would lead them to where they needed to go.

Dean came out of the bathroom all clean. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it onto one shoulder as he walked across the room. "Hey. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that little diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No." Sam said. shaking his head.

Dean looked at Chloe. "What about you Duly?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

"Aframian's buying." Dean said, smiling and waving the card around.

Sam shook his head.

"Don't get arrested." Chloe called out to Dean as he walked out the door.

Dean looked at Chloe and winked. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't."

"Sure you won't."

Dean walked out of the motel room.

Chloe shook her head and went back to the papers that were sprawled out before her. She bit her bottom lip.

Sam still listened to the message that was on his phone.

Chloe's phone began to ring. Chloe picked it up and saw that it was Dean calling her. "What, Dean?" She questioned, quirking her eyebrows up in confusion.

Sam hung up his phone, looking over at her. Something was wrong if Dean was calling her.

" _Five-Oh, take off."_

Chloe got up off of the chair. "Five-oh? Shit."

Sam got up off of the bed with wide eyes. "What about Dean?" He asked, looking at her in concern.

"What about you?"

" _Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad."_

Chloe closed her eyes. "Fantastic. Come on Sam. We have to hide for now to make sure that they don't spot us as well. Last thing we need is us getting arrested."

Sam nodded his head. He knew that it was dangerous that Dean was probably being arrested. In a way he guessed that it needed to be done, but it sucked that it was down to two hunters now.

Chloe grabbed the keys. "At least he has an extra set." She handed him the keys.

Sam looked at her with large eyes.

"What?"

"He wouldn't let you drive it?"

"It's his baby? You think he's gonna let me drive it? Balls, last thing he heard from my mouth when I was in Sioux Falls was that I was working on my car." She shook her head. "I doubt he will let me drive his."

Sam looked down at the keys.

"I think Dean will allow you to drive Baby."

SNSNSN

"So you want to give us your real name?" The Sheriff asked looking at him.

Dean looked at him. "I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." He said leaning forward, growing agitated with the police.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble, or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall."

Dean looked away.

"Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean." The sheriff tossed down a brown leather-covered journal onto the table. It was John's, Dean knew it from anywhere. "This his?"

Dean stared at it.

The sheriff sat on the edge of the table and began to flip through the journal. It was filled with newspaper clipping, notes and pictures. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out… I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean leaned forward to look a little bit closer as he saw that there was something for him.

"But I found this too." He opened to the page that read _Dean 35-111_ with nothing else on that page.

Dean stared at the page.

"Now. You're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." The sheriff ordered him.

Dean looked up at the sheriff with narrowed green eyes. There was no way that he was going to tell someone about what that meant. That was something that only he and Sam knew, and that was going to stay with him. No one else was going to know.

SNSNSN

Sam and Chloe were at a home that had a front door covered with chain-link with a grimy glass window behind it.

"Go ahead and knock, Sam." Chloe said looking at the younger brother. "You are the nicer one of the two of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a people-person, Sam. I'm not." Chloe said, pushing him closer to the door.

Sam rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

A man came to the door.

"Hi." Sam said, forcing a smile onto his face. "Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

Chloe and Sam looked at one another, at least their work paid off. This was probably going to be the easiest part, they could only hope.

SNSNSN

The the three of them walked down the driveway. Sam had handed him the photo that he had found at his father's motel room.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph concerned that John had been there. He handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam answered, looking at Joseph, hoping to get some kind of news about his dad.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you three are working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?" Chloe asked tucking some of her hair behind her ear..

"He asked me where she was buried." He seemed agitated with them them being there, which meant that there'd had to been something, at least to Chloe's eyes he was hiding something big.

"And where is that again?" Sam asked curiously, looking at him.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" He asked in agitation.

Chloe cleared her throat causing Joseph to look at her. "Please sir, it's fact checking. We don't want to make a mistake on the paper. Or have different information." She explained to him in a soft tone.

The man let out a sigh of agitation, not liking the fact that these two were here bothering him. "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked looking at him wondering why he would move.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped walking, causing Chloe to run right into him.

Joseph stopped too looking at him. What were these two really doing here? There was no way that they could be reporters. Not with how they were acting.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked looking dead in his eyes trying to read him.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I've ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated before looking at Sam. "Definitely."

Chloe looked at the man, reading him and knowing fully that he had lied to them.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."Sam said, ushering Chloe towards the the Impala, knowing well enough she was thinking of something else to ask.

Joseph began to walk away from them, back towards his home.

Chloe stomped on Sam's foot.

Sam bit his lip, trying not to scream out.

She huffed and turned sharply towards Joseph. "Mr. Welch." She called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

He turned around and faced her. "A what?"

"A woman in white, sometimes called weeping woman." She saw that he remained silent. "It's a ghost story…" She shook her head, thinking. "Actually, it's a phenomenon." She walked towards him looking slightly dangerous.

Sam tried to make a grab for, her only to have her swat his hand away.

"They are spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indian. All these different women…" She stopped in front of him, not looking so dangerous due to her size. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Listen here girly, I don't care for nonsense and you are talking a lot of it, like a crazy woman."

She narrowed her eyes into little slits. She followed him when he walked away from her. "See, when these women were alive their husbands were unfaithful to them." He stopped, good, it meant she had struck a nerve with him. "And these women, suffering from temporary insanity, murder their own children."

He turned and faced her. His face began to get very red due to what she was saying. She was a bit too mouthy for her own good.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they take their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. Said if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You bitch!"

Chloe smirked. "You tell me, Mr. Welch.

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you two get the hell out of here! And don't you come back!"

Sam grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her back towards the car. He let out a sigh, he didn't like that she had done that. She had provoked the poor man and probably had made him cry. He pushed Chloe towards the car and made sure that she had gotten into the car.

"Damn it Sam, I can walk, damn it. Balls. Did you have to be such an idjit? I almost had him." She complained, crossing her arms.

"Did you have to be so rude to him? That was his wife you were talking about." 

"Holy hell Sam, we are talking about a woman in white. Balls, she will kill again if she finds another man who is unfaithful, and kill him if we don't kill her. We needed to find out if he was unfaithful. I am pretty sure that he was unfaithful."

"Yes… you may have figured that out, Chloe, but you didn't need to be so mean to him."

Chloe grumbled and looked away from him. "I thought that you would have allowed me to handle it."

"Your way would have taken too long."

Sam let out a sigh. She was just being too stubborn for her own good. Granted he had missed her, but the one thing that he hadn't missed about Chloe was her hard-headedness. Though it was something that made her who she was.

SNSNSN

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean said, lying through his teeth, thankful that he was good with that. He wasn't about to give information about those numbers.

"We gonna do this all night long?" The sheriff asked,looking at Dean with agitation. He had been grilling him about this and had been wanting to get the information from him and find out the truth from him.

A deputy leaned into the room. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked, looking at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Good." He said, handcuffing him to the table again to the table before leaving the room to go with the deputy to deal with the 911 call.

Dean leaned forward, letting out a soft sigh. He noticed a paper clip poking out of his father's journal. He knew what to do.

SNSNSN

Sam drove down the highway as Chloe looked out the window. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome. Chloe was the one that came up with the idea."

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean said in a tone that made the two younger hunters to look at one another.

"Tell us about it." Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief while agreeing with what Dean said. "The husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean said, scolding his little brother.

"What?" Chloe said, turning her head so sharply that it could have caused whiplash for her. What the hell? If John left Jericho, then what the hell were they doing there?

"How do you know?" Sam questioned his brother, wanting to know how Dean knew that the Winchester patriarch wasn't there.

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said in shock, now that was new. He knew that his father never went anywhere without that journal.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand, I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam! Watch out!" Chloe yelled at the younger Winchester.

Sam slammed on the brakes dropping his phone. The car went right through Constance. He finally brought the car to a halt, sending Chloe into the dash.

"Sam? Sam! Chloe? Chloe?" Dean yelled, hoping that someone would be able to get someone to answer him.

Chloe slumped in the seat.

Sam took a breath. He looked in the back and saw Constance in the back of the car.

"Take me home." Constance told Sam softly.

Sam looked over and saw that Chloe was passed out in the passenger seat due to how she hit the dash. He looked in the rearview mirror again.

"Take me home!" Constance shouted, getting a little bit agitated that he wasn't listening to her.

"No." Sam stated, not wanting to give into what Constance wanted.

Constance glared at him and made the doors lock on Sam.

Sam struggled to get them to open again.

She made the car go towards the home that she had once lived in.

Sam tried to steer, but he knew soon enough that it was her that was driving it. He continued to try to get the doors to unlock. He looked over at Chloe hoping that she would wake up sometime soon. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her when he had hit the breaks. Of course he really hadn't given her too much warning and they hadn't been wearing seat belts either.

The car pulled up in front of the house and stopped, shutting off.

"Don't do this." Sam said softly, looking back at her through the rearview mirror.

Constance flickered, looking sadly at the house that stood before them. "I can never go home."

Sam looked at house, bewildered. He realized something that Constance was admitting. She could never go home. "You're scared to go home." He realized, he glanced around and into the back and then saw her in the shotgun seat, she had pushed Chloe up against the door tightly. She had climbed into his lap, shoving him back against the seat causing him to recline in the seat. He struggled against her. He didn't want her to do this. That was the last thing that he wanted. He wasn't unfaithful, he had never been, even when he had Chloe in the car.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance said, trying to find out if Sam was unfaithful or not.

"You can't kill me." Sam stated, struggling against her. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be. Just hold me." She said, kissing him as he continued to struggle against her, trying to reach for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared, a flash of something came across her face as she vanished.

Sam looked around. He heard a whimper from Chloe. "Chloe?" He whispered, hoping that she was alright. He suddenly yelped in pain and yanked his hoodie open. His eyes widened when he saw five new holes burned through the fabric, matching the fingertips of Constance. She was trying to rip his heart out.

A gunshot was heard and the window shattered startling Constance.

Dean approached, still firing his gun off.

Constance glared at him and vanished and then reappeared and disappeared again as he continued to fire.

Sam managed to sit up. He looked over at Chloe. "Hang on Chloe."

Chloe looked over at him with a slightly dazed look. "What the hell are you thinking, Winchester?"

Sam popped the car into gear. "I'm taking you home." He told Constance, driving the car forward.

"Balls, fucking hell Winchester!" Chloe shouted as Sam smashed through the side of the house.

Dean hurried to his car, worried about his Baby and the two passengers that were inside of his precious car. "Sam! Chloe! You guys okay?"

"I think. I think she's okay too." Sam replied, looking up at his brother.

"Speak for yourself, idjit." She said, smacking Sam.

"Ow."

"Can you guys move?"

"Yeah. Can you help us?" Sam asked, looking at his brother. He had landed on top of Chloe. He had wanted to protect her from most of the blow of the impact from the crash, but he knew that she was going to be upset with him for landing on top of her as usual.

Dean leaned through the window and helped Sam out of the car.

Sam then turned to help Chloe.

Chloe smacked his hand.

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"The hell you ain't." She said, scolding him. "You had the balls to think that it was wise to blow right through the side of a dam building like an idiot." She got out of the car, holding onto her side.

"You two fight like you're married." Dean said, shaking his head.

Chloe gave him a look.

"Alright, shutting up." He said as he shut the door.

They looked around and saw Constance holding a picture.

She looked up at them, glaring. She threw the picture down.

Suddenly a bureau scooted across the floor, pinning the three of them against the car. The lights began to flicker.

Constance looked around, scared. She slowly went over to the stairs that had water pouring down them.

"You've come home to us, mommy." Her children chorused together.

Constance looked up at them, distraught. They came up behind her, hugging her. She screamed and her image began to flicker. The three of them disappeared in a surge of energy and melted into a puddle of water on the floor.

They shoved the bureau and walked over to where the children and Constance had vanished.

Dean looked at the ground. He fingered the water spot. "So this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nodded his head. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam on the chest where he was injured and walked away.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

Chloe shook her head and scoffed lightly.

Dean leaned over to look over his precious car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around, looking at his little brother. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed.

"Oh no you won't. He's your little brother. And besides it's a simple fix. Your daddy should've taught you a thing or two about fixing that thing." Chloe said, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

Dean rolled his eyes, he knew that was true and it was just a simple threat to his little brother, and an empty one at that. He wouldn't do anything to Sam, not in a million years, he was his little brother after all. He wouldn't do anything to Chloe either, due to the fact that he cared about her a lot too, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

SNSNSN

Dean tore down the road, not happy that the right headlight was out, but thankful that Sam didn't do too much damage to his baby.

Sam had a map on his lap with his father's journal opened to the page that Dean had been talking about.

Chloe held onto the flashlight for him. "Sounds like it would be in Colorado to me." Chloe said over the music.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked, looking over at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Cause I was hunting over there a bit ago and I know my coordinates." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure where in Colorado it would be, but somewhere in Colorado would be about right. If your daddy is there boys… sounds like you have a trip ahead of you."

Sam let out a sigh as he found the proper coordinates. "She's right. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head. "Sounds charming. How far?" He asked, looking over at Sam.

"About six hundred miles." Sam answered closing the map up.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it there by morning." Dean said, with a small smile.

Sam pursed his lips, looking at his brother with hesitation. He really didn't know what to say. Granted, he wanted to go, but he had that interview and he had to go to that. "Dean, I, um…"

Dean glanced at the road and then back at his brother. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam explained to him, he wasn't about to miss it. It was his whole life on a platter. Something that he could live for.

Dean nodded his head, disappointed in his little brother. He returned his attention back to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." He glanced at Sam again. "I'll take you home."

Chloe sat in the back in silence. She didn't know what to say really. There was nothing that she could say, not really. It was something that they were going to have to handle on their own.

"You'll still have Chloe right?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked back at her. "Only if she wants to be. I am not forcing her to hunt with me any longer than she wants to."

Chloe looked up at him.

"What do you say sweetheart?"

"What Dean?" She asked in confusion. She was surprised that he was asking her this.

"Do you want to continue hunting with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. It's nice not hunting alone."

Chloe bit her lip. It was nice to actually be working with someone, she had to admit. She knew that it was all sorts of wrong for her to be working with Dean Winchester and that her daddy would be angry with her, but she couldn't help but think that this was probably be the nicest thing that she could be doing for now. "Alright."

Dean nodded his head again, thankful that one of them wasn't bailing on him. He continued to drive on down the road to return Sam back to school.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled up outside of the apartment building that Sam lived in. He still had a frown on his face.

Sam got out of the car. He leaned over to look at his brother. "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded his head. Of course he would call his brother once he found their father. After all, it was the least that he could have done. He did drag Sam out of the middle of the night to go looking for their old man.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah alright."

Sam patted the door twice and turned away.

Dean leaned over towards the passenger door one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?"

Sam turned around to look at his brother.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean allowed Chloe to shimmy her small body up to the front seat to the front by moving herself over the back of the seat, being very careful not to hit the roof of the car or giving either brother a show. He then pulled away from the curb.

Sam watched him go and let out sigh. He felt bad for leaving the two of them hunt for his father. But he knew that Dean ,with the help of Chloe Singer their dad could be found. Sam let himself inside of his apartment and everything was dark and peaceful. "Jess?" He called for his girlfriend. "You home?" He saw the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table and saw the note that said _Missed You! Love You!_ on it next to the National Geographic.

SNSNSN

Dean drummed the steering wheel as he drove out of the area.

Chloe had a bad feeling about leaving Sam alone.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Dean hummed at what she had said. He looked at the clock and the radio began acting up. Dean sharply turned the wheel of the Impala and went back towards town. "How did you know that something wasn't right?" He asked, looking at her.

"You don't want to know, Dean. You aren't ready to know, just go." She told him. "Just drive."

SNSNSN

Sam picked up one, eating it and sneaking into the bedroom, smiling. He sat down on the bed, shutting his eyes flopping back onto the bed. Blood dripped onto his forehead, one drop, then another, causing him to flinch twice. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. His girlfriend, Jess was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him, bleeding from the belly. "No!"

She burst into flames.

The fire spread across the ceiling and the room.

Dean kicked the door open. "Sam!"

Sam raised his arm to shield his face. "Jess!"

Dean came running into the bedroom. "Sam! Sam!" Dean looked up and saw Jess.

"No! No!" Sam yelled for his girlfriend.

Dean grabbed Sam from the bed. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose his baby brother to this. No way. He had already seen his mother die this way. He wasn't about to have his brother go the same way.

"Dean! Sam!" Chloe yelled running in.

"Jess no!" Sam yelled.

"Damn it Chloe. Let's get him out of here!"

The two of them bodily shoved him out of the apartment as it went up in flames.

"Jessica no!" Sam yelled, grieving for his girlfriend.

SNSNSN

Dean looked on sadly, this was the same as all of those years ago when the fire happened back in Lawrence.

Chloe stood back a little bit further. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She then walked forward, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned and looked at her. He nodded his head. He knew that it was time to go. He walked to the back of the car and looked at Sam.

Sam loaded a shotgun.

He looked at the trunk and then back at Sam. He saw the face that Sam had on, one of desperate anger. It was the same face that their father had made.

Chloe came up behind Dean, her arms crossed. She remained silent. It wasn't her place to say anything. Not now, but if Sam needed her, then she would be there if he needed her.

"Hey. How you doing?" Dean asked, knowing that this was not the best question to be asking his little brother, knowing he had just lost his girlfriend.

Sam looked up and then sighed. He looked down. "I'm fine." Sam tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "Come on. We got work to do." He shut the trunk.

The three of them got into the Impala. Chloe allowed Sam to be in the shotgun seat since she felt

that it was his rightful place to be next to his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter one. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Who do you think Chloe has a closer bond with at this moment. Does she so far seem like a likeable character? Please let me know what you think in a review. If I get one I will update with a new chapter. Your reviews keep me wanting to write the stories. So until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Flesh N Blood. I'm glad that you guys like Chloe so far. :D It makes me really glad that you guys like her. I thought that she would be a good character. Or so I hoped. I hope that you guys will like this chapter. But I am not sure if you guys will like the ending too much. It will have a bit of a surprise at the end of it. Don't be mad at me when you see the ending though. I hope that you guys will like this chapter dealing with the Episode Wendigo. See if you can spot the little things that I posted in here that might point to what Chloe might be hiding from the boys. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Hunting For A Wendigo

Dean drove down the highway as Sam slept in the passenger seat. Chloe sat silently in the back, looking out the window. They had stayed as long as they could trying to find anything that would lead them to the person that killed Jessica, and they hadn't found anything on what had killed Sam's girlfriend. Both Dean and Chloe had felt bad that they hadn't found Jess's killer, and they knew that finding John was probably the only way that they could find out what had killed Jessica.

Sam jerked awake. He had gone to the cemetary days ago and it still haunted him to this day. Sam blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over at his brother with a concerned look. "You okay?"

Sam glanced over and then looked away from Dean. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chloe looked away from the window and shook her head, knowing that he was lying. She didn't like the fact that he was lying just to make it look like he was truly okay.

Dean nodded his head. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat. He really didn't want to talk about it to his brother, or to Chloe. It still hurt to know that it happened, and he had gotten dragged back into something that he didn't want to be dragged back into.

"Do you want to drive for a while?" Dean asked, looking over at his brother, thinking that driving would take his mind off of Jess.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam said, shaking his head. Never once did Dean offer to let him drive, it was something that he didn't do.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean said, shaking his head. Maybe it was a bad idea to have Sam driving his car.

Chloe looked at Sam and knew that he was struggling, and struggling bad. But he really didn't want Dean or her to worry about him.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. And I know Chloe is too. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay, guys. Really, I am."

Dean hummed at the thought.

Chloe shook her head. "You lost the person that you love Sam, no one can be okay from that." She said, speaking up. She sighed, "You may say you are, but sometime you are going to crack and you have to know that we are going to be there for you when that does happen." She spoke from experience herself. But she didn't want to tell the brothers that.

Sam didn't reply to what Chloe had said to him. He had let what she said go through one ear and out the other. He grabbed the map, not looking at his brother or even looking back at Chloe. "Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean said as he kept driving towards Blackwater Ridge.

Sam folded down the map. "You know what?"

Chloe looked from the back. "What's wrong Sam?" She asked, voicing her concern for the youngest brother, hating the fact that he had his love life destroyed in a simple fire, but she had a feeling that there was something behind it. She didn't want to mention it because she thought that she might have been wrong.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week." Dean said with a sigh shaking his head. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam said with a groan.

Chloe pursed her lips, keeping silent in the back. She knew one thing that the boys didn't know, one clue that they hadn't seen.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean said gripping the wheel tightly in his hand. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us. This Black Water Ridge." Sam said lifting up the map looking at it again.

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." He said putting the map down. "Why is he sending up to the middle of nowhere?"

"He might be there, Sam. You'll never know unless we go looking for him." Chloe said patting him on the arm.

Dean drove past the sign that said _Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest_.

SPNSPN

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said while looking at the map.

"And by the looks of it, a pretty popular place to go camping." Chloe said, looking at some of the photos that the rangers had of campers that stayed at Blackwater Ridge.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said. looking at the bear that was in the photo.

Chloe looked over and saw Dean grinning like a child. She shook her head.

Sam looked at his brother then walked over. He was wondering why Dean was trying to make himself look like an idiot in front of Chloe. "A dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"Did you really think that it was going to be a nature hike Sam?" Chloe asked, moving towards the two brothers.

Ranger Wilkinson walked up behind the three of them. "You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

The three of them jumped startled, turning sharply and looking at the Ranger.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said laughing a little.

Dean grinned raising his fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The ranger said, calling their bluff.

Chloe looked at Dean with a look knowing that he was going to end up getting in trouble, causing them to get caught.

Sam's eyes flicked over to his brother, he didn't move.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" The Ranger questioned, looking at the three of them, thinking that one of them would slip up.

Dean thought about it for a few minutes. It did seem like a good idea to use this Haley girl as a cover for them. After all it could be something that they could use as a cover. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger… Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Sir… You know I'm his girlfriend." Chloe said softly, "It will put me at ease to show her the backcountry permit. She had me all kinds of worried when she called me up. I had to bring my brothers with me." She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to get him to give them the permit. Anything would help them out at that moment.

The Ranger looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't say no to the girlfriend.

SPNSPN

The three of them left the ranger station.

Chloe handed the piece of paper over to Dean.

Dean laughed happily.

"What are you, cruising for a hookup or something?" He asked, looking at Chloe.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, looking confusedly at Sam.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean stopped to look at his brother. He knew why Chloe got the paper.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said looking at his brother.

"What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." He said turning away opening the door.

"Really."

Chloe opened the door, getting into the car. "Come on Sam. It's easier to talk to them knowing what we are getting into."

Dean went around the car. He should have known the that his brother was going a little bit off the deep end thanks to the fact that he had lost his girlfriend.

SPNSPN

They had gone to the Collins home hoping that they would find out something about why John would lead them there.

Dean knocked on the door then put his hands in his pockets as they waited.

Haley opened the door and looked at the three of them in confusion.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Chloe, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said to her.

Haley hesitated, looking at them. She has no idea what to really say to them. "Lemme see some ID."

Dean pulled out his ID card and put it against the screen.

She looked at it. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile.

She opened the door and the Impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a smile proud of his car.

Sam and Chloe looked back at the car, unsure of why she was commenting on it. Perhaps it was just her type of thing.

"Nice car." She said before leaving them into the house.

Chloe shook her head.

Dean mouthed something to the both of them.

Sam and Chloe rolled their eyes at what Dean has said. Of course he would have to say something like that.

Ben looked at them. Who were these guys and what did they want?

"So is Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at Haley curiously, wondering how exactly she knew.

Haley came into the kitchen with a bowl, placing it onto the table. She wiped her hands on her pants. "He checks in every day by cell. He emailed, photos, stupid little videos… we haven't heard anything in a few days." Haley explained to them.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked curiously, looking at Haley wondering if that could be the point. Perhaps that could have been it and there would be no case here.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben piped up looking at the three hunters.

Dean eyed Ben.

Ben looked away from Dean. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but it needed to be said.

Haley put more food onto the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley explained about how they liked to keep a close eye on each other, it was just how their family worked.

"Can we see the pictures that he sent you?" Chloe asked curiously.

Haley looked at Chloe. "Yeah of course." Haley popped up the pictures on the computer.

Sam and Chloe got closer to the computer to look at them.

"That's Tommy." Haley pointed out to them. She clicked the last video that he sent to her and her little brother.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

Sam and Chloe saw something flicker across the screen.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean told her with a serious look on his face. He knew that there had to be something going on. No one just disappeared like that.

"Then maybe I'll see you then there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So, I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean told her.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked Haley, hoping that she would forward them to him.

" Sure."

SPNSPN

The three of them sat down at a table at the bar.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam pulled out his dad's no journal.

"Any before that?" Chloe asked, leaning forward in her chair, folding her arms on the table.

Sam opened the journal. He pulled out some news articles for them to look at. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

"Grizzly Bear Attacks! Up to eight hikers vanish in Lost Creek area. Hikers disappearance baffle authorities'. Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing evidence… this is beginning to sound like John was onto something." Chloe said, leaning back in her seat. It really did sound like Sam and Dean's father had come across something and had it all put down just for them to solve it.

Sam pulled out his laptop. He brought something else up on it. "And again in 1959, and again before that, in 1936." Sam told them as he brought up the video that Haley had sent to him.

"I think you might be onto something, Sam." Chloe said, patting his arm with a smile. It was always a good thing that they were getting to the good things on hunts. It always meant that they would be able to get to some sort of closure in this case.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam showed them the video.

A shadow went across the the screen.

"Whoa." Chloe said blinking a few times.

"Do it again." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam nodded his head. Sam allowed the frames down to show them. "That's the frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean smacked Sam's arm causing Sam to look up. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam said closing his laptop. "I got one more thing."

Chloe arched her eyebrow. "What is it, Sam?"

He handed a newspaper article over to Dean. "In 1959, one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded his head, he was already ahead of his brother on this.

"Then let's find out what this person has to say about this supposed grizzly attack." Chloe said, getting up from her seat and smoothing the denim of her jeans out. She ran her hand through her short hair roughing it up a bit.

The brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

SPNSPN

Mr. Shaw blew smoke from his lungs looking at the three of them. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents were mauled by a…"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked, interrupting him. "That's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke from his lungs again. He nodded his head.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attack too?" Dean questioned.

Chloe cleared her throat looking over at Dean with a look. "The people this year, is it the same thing? If we knew what it was, we could stop it." She told Mr. Shaw. "Please, Mr. Shaw. You know something."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Mr. Shaw said looking at her with a sad look, before he sat down in a chair that was comfortable for him. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Chloe walked over and sat across from him. She put her hand on top of his. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I've ever heard."

Chloe nodded her head.

"It came at night?" Sam asked looking at Mr. Shaw.

Mr. Shaw nodded his head.

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know a beast that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." His hand went to his collar and he opened his shirt up. "Did leave me this though."

The three of them looked at the three long marks that were on Mr. Shaw.

"There's something evil in those words. It was some sort of a demon."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked down the hall of the motel that they were staying at for the night.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just got through the walls." Dean said shaking his head.

"So it's probably some something else, something corporeal." Sam said, voicing his opinion.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

Chloe slapped Dean upside the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Quit being an asshole." Chloe said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Dean rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. He had to admit that she had a hard hit, that was for sure. And he didn't want to be pissing her off any time soon, that's also for sure.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked, looking at his brother, wanting to know what he thought of the case so far.

"The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean explained to them.

"Which makes it all the easier for us." Chloe said with a nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then opened the weapon box and propping it open with the shotgun that he normally used. He put some guns into a duffel bag.

Sam leaned in. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." He told his brother.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean said, looking at his little brother and rolling his eyes.

"Grow up Dean. You know that is the truth. We really can't let her go out there. She could end up dead just like everyone else that has been out there in past years." Chloe said shaking her heads. "I have a bad feeling about allowing her to go with us on this."

Dean let out a sigh. "Look. Her brother's missing, guys. She's not gonna just sit this one out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our furry predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel bag.

"Finding dad's not enough?" Sam said, slamming the weapons box shut, and then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at his brother. He didn't like this idea. Not in the least bit. He thought that this was a bad idea, a very, very, bad idea. Something just wasn't right about this.

Dean looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean said before throwing the duffel bag at Sam. He walked away from his brother.

Chloe let out a soft sigh and shook her head.

Sam looked over at her. "What?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing Sammy. Just nothing." She said before she followed Dean back towards the motel room that they shared. She was worried about how Sam was acting. He was like a firecracker about to go off. She was afraid that one of these days, he was just going to go off and then there would be no way to keep him on the chain. He would lose himself forever in his grief.

Dean saw her walking towards him. "You didn't tell him, did you?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No." She pursed her pink plump lips together and let out a soft sigh. "Dean, he's like a firecracker about to go off. I'm really worried about him."

Dean pulled Chloe into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He knew that Chloe was going to worry about Sam, because after all she really did care a lot about him. "He will be okay, Chloe."

SPNSPN

The Impala pulled up to Haley, Roy, and Ben.

Haley shook her head when she saw them get out of the car.

Sam grabbed the duffel bag from the trunk.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked with a smile.

Chloe put her bag over her plaid-covered shoulder.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked, looking at the three of them with wide eyes. Now that was something new. She wasn't expecting that they would want to go with them.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked, looking at the three of them with a sneer.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam and Chloe walked past the group.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked looking at Dean.

"That's right." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked Dean.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He walked past her.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy said looking at them.

Sam turned back looking at Roy with narrowed eyes.

Chloe grabbed onto his jacket to keep him from launching himself at Roy.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean told Roy before walking past the two younger hunters.

Chloe pulled on Sam's jacket trying to get him to move."Come on Sam." She said pulling him along so he wouldn't start a fight with Roy.

SPNSPN

Roy led Dean, Haley, Ben, Chloe, and Sam through the forest.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy said proudly.

"Uh huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

Chloe scoffed a bit as she walked over a large rock. Dean's big mouth was probably going to get him in trouble.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean past Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him back.

Sam and Chloe looked on.

"Whatcha doing there, Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked at a trap that was on the ground that he had almost stepped in.

Haley looked at Dean in annoyance. What kind of Ranger was he?

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger." Roy said, dropping the stick and retaking the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean said in shock.

Chloe shook her head. "Shows how many hikes you've actually gone on, idjit." She said, smacking him on the way through as she continued on her walk.

Dean rubbed his arm, knowing that he deserved that.

Haley walked up to Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley hissed at him. She grabbed his arm. "So who the hell are you?"

Ben went past Haley and Dean.

Sam looked at Dean, and so did Chloe.

Dean nodded his head, telling them to go on.

The two of them continued on walking.

"Sam and I are brothers. Chloe is our friend. And we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean explained to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked, looking at him in confusion of why Dean didn't want to tell the truth to her in the first place.

"I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman… ever. So we okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Haley said with a nod of her head.

"And what do you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" He pulled out a bag of peanut M&M's and stuck his hand in the bag, pulling some out and munching on a few before continuing on the hike.

Haley looked at his retreating form in bewilderment. Who the hell was this man and why was he so odd?

SPNSPN

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said to the group.

Sam walked past Roy. "What coordinates are we at?" He asked looking at Roy.

Roy pulled hour GPS out. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

"Do you guys hear that?" Chloe said looking around with narrowed eyes, taking everything in.

"Yeah. No crickets." Sam said, looking around. That was bad luck. Very bad luck.

"I'm gonna look around." Roy said, leaving the group.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." Sam called after Roy.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said, waving his gun around. He pushed his way through San and Dean.

Chloe shook her head.

Dean looked at Haley and Ben. "Alright, everyone stays together."

Chloe nodded her head. "You got it Dean." She said before she checked the brush.

SPNSPN

The five of them looked around a large rock.

"Haley, over here!" Roy yelled for the sister.

Haley ran towards Roy's voice.

The others quickly followed her.

"Oh my god." Haley said gasping.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said, looking at the bloody tents.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy!" Haley yelled for her brother, hoping that he was still alive. She took off her pack and began to look for him.

Sam moved and caught up with her. "Shh…"

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there." Sam said softly.

Chloe reached behind her back where her gun was hidden, her dual-colored eyes looking around for anything making any movements.

"SAM! CHLOE!"

The two of them ran over to see what Dean was calling them over for.

"What Dean?" Chloe breathed out.

Sam crouched next to his brother.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's just weird." Dean said standing up.

Sam stood up as well.

"It's not just weird Dean. Just something that you haven't seen in one of your hunts before." Chloe said, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

"So nice of you to figure that out now. I think it is something far more dangerous, meaning we should have hit the books." Chloe said rubbing her face.

Dean went back to the camp to console Haley.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Your daddy's journal, Sam." Chloe pointed out. "It might have something in it to help us."

"You think so?" Sam asked, putting his hands in his back pockets.

"John Winchester was always an odd case. He picked up on things that other hunters didn't. You're daddy was a smart man. Don't doubt the book Sam."

"HELP! HELP!"

Roy led the group to go and help who ever it was that was yelling for help.

"HELP! SOMEOBODY!"

They looked around, finding no one that needed their help.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"Shit." Chloe's eyes got real big realizing that something was wrong.

"Everybody back to camp!"

They ran back to the camp only to find out that their items were taken.

"Our packs." Haley said in shock.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said, looking around.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked,looking at the three hunters that were with them.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam explained to them.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there, just stole all our gear."

Sam walked over to Dean and Chloe. "I need to speak with you in private."

Dean looked at his brother and nodded his head.

"Figured it out?" Chloe asked, looking at Sam.

Sam pursed his lips, wondering what Chloe had meant by that.

The three of them walked away from the group.

"Good, let me see Dad's journal."

Dean handed Sam their father's journal.

Sam turned the page to a picture of a page of a drawing of a First Nations-style drawing of a figure. "Alright, check that out."

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." Dean took his pistol out. "Well then this is useless."

Sam handed the journal back to him. "We gotta get these people to safety."

"I couldn't agree more on that. Wendigos are nothing to mess with." Chloe said shaking her head.

They went back to the group.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated." Sam said looking at them.

"What?" Haley asked, looking at Sam with wide eyes. She didn't want to leave.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said looking at Sam.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anyone orders."

"Relax."

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I am trying to protect you."

"You protect me." Roy said, getting close.

Chloe shoved him back. "How about you back off."

Sam grabbed her arm rubbing it slightly. "Chloe, calm down."

Chloe huffed a little bit.

"How about everyone chills." Dean said, looking at the group, trying to get everyone to calm down. He thought that it was stupid that they weren't going to calm down.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said looking at them.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said with a sigh.

"How?" Haley asked, looking at the eldest brother.

SPNSPN

They had built a campfire and Dean was busy drawing something in the dirt while Sam was far from the group, and Chloe was at another part of the camp, reading out of a book.

"Fiat firmamentum in medio aquanim et separet aquas ab aquis, quae superius sicut quae inferius et quae iuferius sicut quae superius ad perpetranda miracula rei unius. Sol ejus pater est, luna mater et ventus hanc gestavit in utero suo, ascendit a terra ad coelum in terram descendit. Exorciso te creatura aqua, ut sis mihi speculum Dei vivi in operibus ejus et fons vitae et ablutio peccatonim. Amen." Chloe said softly from her corner, hoping that no one was listening to her.

Dean looked over at her and walked over to her.

Chloe jumped.

"Whoa, jumpy much?" He asked, chuckling.

"I thought you would be checking on Sam." She said, slipping her book inside of the bag that she carried with her.

"I thought…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know… I was thinking that maybe…"

Chloe laughed scoffing a little. "You want me to check on him instead." She let out a soft sigh. "Alright." She nodded her head. "Only because I do know what is going on in that crazy high lawyer head of his." She groaned, getting up off of the ground and stretching out her sore limbs. She knew what it was like to lose someone that was close, someone that you were going to perhaps one day be married to. She patted Dean's arm and walked over towards Sam with her hands in her back pockets. "Hey." She said, looking at Sam.

Sam looked up at her, wondering why she had come over instead of Dean. He saw that he was over with Haley. "I'm fine." He grumbled out.

She shook her head. "No, you're not fine, Sam. You're acting like a powder keg. That isn't like yo. Dean is supposed to be the belligerent one, not you."

"Dad isn't here, Cleo."

"You're probably right about John not being here, Sam." Chloe said, leaning against the tree.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's get back on the road."

"You know why we can't do that." Chloe said, looking at him. "Your dad wants you to pick up where he left off, I believe, Sam. But right now you have to focus. You have to focus on those people that are right there. You can't bottle up that anger."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me." She said with a small smile. "I know what it looks like. I've been there… it ain't pretty in the end. You'll end up dead or almost dead. You want to know what helps?"

"What?"

"Killing as many son of a bitches out there as you can." Chloe said, patting his shoulder before smiling a small smile, leaving him to think.

Sam watched her walk back over to where Dean and Haley were. What did she mean? Did she lose someone? If she did, then what happened? He could only hope that she would clear it up in the end.

A twig snapped.

"Help me! Please!"

Dean stood up quickly, readying his gun.

Chloe quickly grabbed her gun, holding it out.

"Help!"

Sam used his flashlight, looking around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said, telling everyone.

"Inside of the magic circle?" Roy asked, looking at Dean and scoffing.

"Help! Help me!"

Growling could be heard.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"It's okay. You'll be alright. I promise." Haley said, looking at her little brother, trying to soothe him.

Something rushed past.

Haley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said, backing up.

Roy shot at the rustling and then again. "I hit it." He went to go and see what he hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move."

The three hunters went out of the circle after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" They heard Roy shout.

They looked around for Roy.

"Roy!?" Dean yelled.

"Roy!" Chloe yelled, looking around.

Sam shined his flashlight around.

SPNSPN

Sam sat against a hollow tree stump holding his father's journal.

Dean and Chloe were with Haley and Ben among the tents.

"I don't… I mean, these type of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said shaking his head.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asked softly her nerves getting the best of her.

"We don't." Chloe said not looking at Haley. "But we are safe for now."

"How do you guys know about this stuff?"

"Kind of runs in our families." Dean admitted to her.

Sam came over to them. "Hey."

Haley stood up.

"So we've got a half chance in the daylight." Sam told them. "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean told his brother.

"I'm in too, boys. You ain't gonna get rid of me that easily."

Sam turned to the wendigo page showing it to Haley and Ben. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or others times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean explained even more.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked, looking at Dean.

"Well, it's always the same." Chloe spoke up. "During some harsh winter,they find themselves starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said, thinking about American history.

"Cultures all over the world believe that human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked looking at Dean.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at the other two hunters before looking back at Haley.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…" Dean held up a can of light fluid, a beer bottle and a white cloth that he found. "We gotta torch the sucker."

SPNSPN

Dean led them through the woods with a Molotov cocktail in his hand. Haley followed him, then Ben, Sam, and then Chloe. They followed the trees that were covered in claw marks and blood.

SPNSPN

Chloe then led the group through the woods with Sam, Haley, Ben, and Dean behind her.. They still were following the blood marks, trying to find where this wendigo was taking its victims.

SPNSPN

Sam was now leading them. "Dean. Chloe."

Chloe and Dean came up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

They looked around at the trees.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

Growling could be heard.

The three hunters whipped around looking around. The trees rustling letting them know that they weren't alone.

Haley stood under a tree. Blood dripped onto her shirt. She noticed, looking up, and jumped out of the way.

Roy's broken body fell down where she stood.

Dean went over, examining Roy.

Sam went over to Haley. "You okay? You good?"

"His neck is broke."

Sam helped Haley up.

"He should have never gone after it." Chloe said shaking her head.

More growling was heard.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled.

Everybody ran.

Ben fell and Sam rushed back to help him.

Chloe, Dean, and Haley kept running.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said helping him up.

They heard Haley scream along with Chloe.

"Haley?" Ben yelled.

The two of them run looking for Dean, Haley, and Chloe.

Sam stopped, finding Dean's Molotov cocktail. It was broken. "DEAN! CHLOE!"

SPNSPN

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked, walking with Sam, trying to figure out why it had killed Roy.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam admitted to Ben.

Ben had found a trail of peanut M&Ms. "They went this way."

Sam caught up to Ben. Ben handed it to him. Sam laughed at it. "It's better than breadcrumbs." He admitted, tossing it away.

They followed the trail that Dean had made for them. It led them to a mine entrance that was marked with a sign. WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL.

Sam looked at Ben and shrugged before going inside.

Ben followed him.

Sam used his flashlight, looking around. He shut his flashlight off when he heard growling and grabbed Ben, pulling him against the wall. He covered Ben's mouth so he couldn't scream. That would have ended it all for them.

The wendigo took a different path.

Sam and Ben kept going only to fall through the floor, landing on a pile of bones.

Ben lept backwards seeing the bones.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam said, trying to calm Ben down.

Ben and Sam noticed Dean, Haley and Chloe hanging from their wrists from the ceiling. Sam ran to Dean and Chloe and Ben went to Haley.

"Dean! Chloe!"

"Haley, wake up!"

Sam grabbed his brother and shook him. "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean winced. "Yeah. Check Chloe."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben called to his sister.

Sam cut Dean down and helped his brother quickly to the empty patch that was on the floor. He then went to help Chloe.

Ben got Haley down and put her where Dean was.

"Chloe?"

Chloe groaned out in pain.

Sam carefully cut her down. He brought her over to where Dean was. He looked at Dean. "You sure you're all right?"

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now."

"How's Chole?"

"Out… what he do to her?"

"Knocked her out pretty hard." Dean said grimacing a little bit. "You might have to help her out of here man."

Sam nodded his head.

Haley got rid of the rope that bound her wrists together. She saw Tommy hanging there by rope. She went over there and began to cry. "Tommy…"She touched his cheek lightly.

Tommy's head jerked.

She jumped back, shrieking. She looked at Sam."Cut him down!"

Sam came over and cut him down.

"We're gonna get you home."

The supplies that were stolen from them and everyone else were piled up in a corner. Dean spotted them. "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said with a grin.

Chloe whimpered, awaking. "You're damn right they will."

Dean grinned, twirling them.

"Are you a damn moron? Don't do that you idjit." Chloe said scolding him.

Dean chuckled. "Alright let's get you guys out of here."

SPNSPN

They were going down a tunnel. Dean was in the lead with one flare gun. Sam was armed with the other, helping Chloe along, and Haley and Ben were supporting Tommy, who was limping.

Growling could be heard behind them, causing Dean to look around. "Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said shaking her head.

Dean looked back at the others. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said with a nod of his head.

Chloe nodded her head. "Don't get yourself hurt."

Dean nodded his head. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked in confusion.

Dean winked before he walked away from them. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam said, leading them away with Chloe hobbling with him.

She winced as she hobbled along with him.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Come on let's just get them out of here."

The Collins siblings followed him down the tunnel.

SPNSPN

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean yelled loudly, trying to keep the wendigo away from his brother and Chloe. He would do anything for them. He was even doing this to protect the three Collins siblings who were with Sam and Chloe.

SPNSPN.

The five of them tried to hurry down the tunnel.

Sam turned his head when he heard growling.

"Sam what are you…."

"Chloe… I'm leaving this up to you."

Chloe took a deep breath through her nose and tried to stand on her bad leg. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain, a few tears falling from them.

"Get them outta here." Sam ordered Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head.

"Sam, no."

"Go! _Go!_ Go!"

"Come on, Haley!" Chloe said, looking back at Haley, knowing that Haley wasn't about to leave Sam behind. "We have to go." Chloe led them down the tunnel.

Sam held his flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on." He could hear the growling and he turned and it was right in his face. He shot his flare gun, missing his shot. He turned on his heels, running after the Collins siblings and Chloe, knowing that he only had bought them perhaps just a little bit of time.

"Sam!" Chloe yelled at the younger brother.

Sam caught up to them in no time. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

They ran to the end of the tunnel, the wendigo right behind them.

"Get behind me." Sam ordered them.

The Collins siblings and Chloe hid behind Sam's tall frame.

The wendigo took its time getting closer to them. It looked like it was stalking its prey, about to take the kill.

Sam felt a small hand slip into his own. He squeezed it, knowing that it was Chloe's hand by the ring on her finger.

Dean came up behind the wendigo. "Hey!"

The wendigo turned.

Dean shot it in the stomach with the flare gun.

The wendigo burned as soon as the flare went off.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said, looking at his brother.

Sam grinned at his brother.

SPNSPN

An ambulance loaded Tommy up into the back.

Two police officers were with Ben.

Sam was behind Ben.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer asked, looking at Ben skeptically.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

Sam nodded his head.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing."

Haley walked over to Dean, who was patched up and was she. " So I don't know how to thank you."

Dean smirked.

Haley smiled. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah."

A paramedic came up to Haley "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah."

The paramedic headed back to the ambulance.

Haley walked over to Ben. "Let's go."

Sam and Ben nodded to each other.

Haley kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father. Thanks, Sam."

The two of them climbed up into the ambulance.

"Thanks Chloe."

Chloe waved from her spot on the hood of the Impala.

Dean sat down next to Chloe.

Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Close her up." The paramedic shouted.

The doors of the ambulance were closed and they were gone.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Me too." Sam agreed, nodding his head.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed the keys to Sam.

The three of them got into the car. The doors slammed almost in sync.

"Boys."

"What Chloe?" Sam asked, looking in the rearview mirror at her. He was worried about what she might say.

"I think that it might be time for me to go home."

Dean turned in his seat and saw that she shifted uncomfortably. "Your leg huh?"

"I don't want to be laid up in the hotels. Plus my daddy will be on my ass if I'm on hunts with a busted leg."

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat.

Neither boy wanted her to leave. It was nice having her there. She completed them, she really did.

Sam nodded his head. "Okay." He said softly, knowing that was true. He knew that her old man would be upset with her if she was on a hunt with a broken leg.

SPNSPN

Sam pulled at the bottom of the road.

Chloe got out of the car, careful of the cast that was on her leg. She balanced herself carefully on her crutches. "Now you let me know if there is a hunt that you guys need help on. And let me know if there is any updates on your daddy, alright?"

Dean and Sam nodded their heads, they certainly going to miss her hunting with them that was for sure. She was kind of a glue that held them together.

"We will miss you Chloe." Sam said softly.

"You know where to find me." Chloe said with a coy smile. "Just give me time to heal up and I will be back into fighting and hunting condition."

"We will be back for you." Dean said with a small smile.

"I don't doubt it. You be safe out there."

The boys nodded their heads.

"Now go on."

Sam and Dean drove away and Chloe watched sadly as the two Winchesters drove away.

Chloe shook her head and hobbled up the road to her home. She was certainly going to get an earful from her father, who was most likely half drunk and wondering where the hell she had gone. She had after all disappeared for almost two weeks and she was coming home with a broken leg. Now that was something to explain to him. She could only hope that Sam and Dean would be okay. Sam wouldn't go off of the deep end. That was what she was afraid of. She didn't want to hear from Dean that Sam had gone off and gotten himself killed due to the loss of his girlfriend. Time healed wounds, but it took a while sometimes. She knew herself from experience and the boys never would know the truth behind it either.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think. I love to know what you guys think. Do you think that Chloe will be coming back to the boys soon? And who do you think that she will end up with now that she has gone away from the boys? Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time.


End file.
